My Heart Thief
by reii world's
Summary: Yuuri's heart is stolen. But, by whom ? -I'm not good at summary- YuuRam . New comer's story! Rating may go up!


Hy! Its Rei! Its my first fic. So please, your reviews and comments are extremely needed. I hope I own KKM, but its just my luck that i just own this story, not the manga and anime. T^T. At first , I just want to make it for oneshot, but in the middle of process, my head always gimme a new imagination to , and I almost forget, forgive the grammar error. Im not that good in those subject. Hehe. So , enjoy please! ^^. Your Reviews is needed for the progress of the story ^^.

**Chapter 1****- A boy ?**

"Im going, mom!" he said as he entering his car. "Its Mama Yuu-chan!" the women pinched his cheek. "Aww! Hai hai. See ya later!" with this, he step the gas and fled from his mother. Yuuri Shibuya, 19 years old, the 2nd son from one of the japan-most richest bussines man, Shouma Shibuya.

**20 minutes later. Royal University.**

Yuuri parked his car near the gate. From far away, he saw his double black-spectacled friend approaching him . "Yo, Shibuya! Hows your night ? Do you sleep tight ? " he said with his ussual knowing-smile. "Shut up Murata! You've known already. That duty hell was wasting my time." he growled and steping out from his car "Nah, so today is convertible eh ?My,my, your mother must be tired of making a new garage for you." Murata said while smirking. "I think not. one garage is enough. So,Lets go." The two of them walking through the corridor where a bunch of girls was screaming at Yuuri. '_Hh, another ussual day._' He sighing. The boy next to him just smiling knowingly of his friends boring-ness . "Steping out of the car, walking through the corridor, girls screaming, and after this-" Murata's speech was hanging up because of a group of girl in front of him. "Shibuya-san! I bring a lunch for you! Its Italian!" The girls screaming were even louder now. "Run!" Murata continuing his speech and running with his bestfriend.

**5 minutes later**.

"Finally!" Yuuri said while catching his breath. "Bingo for you, Murata!". "Hehe, who am I , then ?" He said as his glassess gleaming. "so, whats the first class?" Yuuri just ignored his friend question. "Hm. Let me remember. Music. isn't it ? " Murata answere him . "Its more like a question to me , you know. Nah, lets go!" He said and dragged his friend along. Finally they arrived at the class. "Wow. Its so noisy here. I guess the teacher is absent" Murata said. "Then its our luck." Yuuri winked at his friend. Yuuri was now entering the class . He looked around for asking someone and he decided on a guy behind him . " Kai, is Gunter-sensei absent today ?" "Hm ? oh, yes! He said that he help the preparation for the "Royal" Festival.". "Oh,I see. ". Yuuri then walking towards Murata. "Whats class next ?" Yuuri asked. "None." "Great! Lets go home then!" Yuri said as cheerful as ever. "Im afraid that I can't join you, Shibuya. I have to help the festival preparation as well. You know, I-" "I know, I know. Its just my unluck that I have a busy friend like ya. Then see ya later." "Hai.".

**Royal University Gate**.

Yuuri was now ready to leave the University when his cellphone rang. "Oh, Mom. Why ? Oh, so you are now at Dad's office ? Ok then, I think I'll take a tour at the city. Hai. Bye." He put down the phone and leave the yard. He was now at the town square. Walking by himself with the look of hunger given by all girls and women he met. _'Hyah~ Its neverending.'_ He thought. He sat at the bench near the fountain among the bushes. Yuuri opened his bag to take his mp3 device. _'Hm, its a rare moment to be in silent yet calm situation.' _. But before he do, a pale hand was taking his bag and running into the woods. "W-what? W- Hey! That's my bag!" He finally realised and now is running after the figure with wearing a black hoodie. "Catch this!" The culpirt said to his friend as he throw Yuuri's wallet and drop his bag . "Hey! My wallet!" Yuuri shouted. The thief was just kept running away from Yuuri and he was giggling. Yuuri can hear it. His face was not discoverable because of the hoodie he wear, but as he ran, Yuuri saw a glimps of long blonde hair . _'Huh! Did this thief girl ?wow, a thief now adays is cool, aren't they? Look, they're dying their hair like that' _He thought for a moment and realised again that the culpirt now was nowhere to be seen. "Gah! Shit! Why!" He screamed out loud and picking his bag. "Hh! I think I'll go home now!" he said in annoyance.

**The Next Morning.**

Yuuri was parking his car at the ussual park spot he's been using. He was about to step out of the car when his cellphon ringing. "Hello ? Ah, Murata ? Ah, I get it. Then wait me there, i'll be in a minute!" Then he dashed out of his car . Yuuri was now in the West wing of the University. He walks down the stair when he spotted his bestfriend in the bench near the big fountain. "Murata!". The other boy was now standing up and waved his hand to Yuuri. "Yo, Shibuya! Chotto. What's with your eyes ? it seems that you don't sleep well enough ?". Yuuri who just came there took his seat beside his bestfriend. "Ah, Im lacking of sleep last night. Someone stolen my bag yesterday.". "Eh? How come ? ". "Nah! Now that you mention about it, you make me more depressed. Lets not talk about it." He said with an angered voice. "Hai,hai. Now that our first class will be delaying until 1 hour later, why don't we look around. Its been a long time, ne ?". "Hm, I'll take as a good idea." . "Cha! lest go.". 10 minutes passed as the bestfriend wandering around the unversity. They've walked from front side to the backside.

They now was sitting on a bench under a big tree while taking their rest from the little journey. "Its tiring! But i have much fun! Thanks to you!" Yuuri said as he put his hand on Murata's shoulder. "Don't mind it. Now if you want to know, we are in the south wing of the , lets think about it, i just come here for only two i've read it in the website." The spectacled boy said. Yuuri's eyes was now wandering the sight around him. A garden, a canteen, a through-seen window of the class, a parking lot. A parking lot ? "Murata, why is there a parking lot here ? isn't the front parking lot enough ?" he asked curiously. "This Universtity has two main gate, Shibuya. They who have a more class in this part of buildeing parked their car you see, this building is the most big and large building ." "hm? Why? Aren't they supposed the same ? ". "No. Because here is the the most place of culture class and some art class. Thats why they need more big building.". "I see." Yuuri said as his eyes still wandering around the building. He was enjoying the view before him, classes that now was held their acivity . His eyes kept trailing on the classes . _' flower art class ? hm, i think that the students was only girls. Tea art class, Theatre class, Kendo class. Wow, its really a culture class!Wait? Kendo?"_ he stopped thinking. "Murata, why is there a Kendo class here ?" "Kendo is a culture too, for your information." "Aah..i get it.." he said almost like whispering to himself and kept his eyes at the class, and a figure inside it. "Murata, is girl supposed to attend the kendo class ?" "Ha? Is there any ?" "Look that person! Isn't that a girl ?". "Hah! I couldn't see her face! But i think, her back is too broad for a girl , right ?" "Look at her hair! Its long!Hm. wait,its like that her hair...blonde?" "Nah! Why we bother thingking about it. We still have much time . why dont we play a bit? " Murata suggested. Guess, he was to tired to answer all of Yuuri's question attack. "baseball ?" Yuuri said. His eyes now was gleaming. "Are stupid my friend ? the baseball field is out of this building. Why don't we play basketball ?". "Hm, nice idea!".

They was now heading to the basketball yard. They put their bag and jacket aside and begin to play. They has been playing for almost 20 minutes, but neither of Murata nor Yuuri has made point. Yuuri was about to take the ball from Murata when a pale white hand interupted him and taking the ball, shoothing to the ring. 3 point. A back-long piggytailed wavy blonde hair, a not-so-tall but slender body, a pale white skin, wearing blue jeans and long shirt, an emerald eyes, and a smirk smile. He was now faced Yuuri and Murata. "What so hard to just throw your ball like that?" he chuckled and leave them both with a smirk on his face. Yuuri was frozen in his place. _'That was the person just now! And, He, he is a boy!'_ Yuuri's eyed buldeg out.

**TBC.**


End file.
